My Little Pony: A Belle For Neo
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo and Cutie Mark Crusader Sweetie Belle begin spending more time with each other and becoming closer each time, Sweetie Belle has so much fun with Neo, she develops a crush on him and wants to spend as much time as possible with him, which concerns Rarity, who comes to realize that she needs to be there for Sweetie Belle when she needs her.
1. Chapter 1 Spike's Fun Day

My Little Pony: A Belle for Neo

Chapter 1

Spike's Fun Day

It was a bright and sunny day in the magical land of Equestria, in the busy town of Ponyville, everypony was out doing their daily activities, Lyra and her friend Bon Bon were sitting on a bench just talking to each other, Derpy was out delivering mail (she crashed a few times), Cheerilee was teaching young fillies and colts at the schoolhouse, Octavia was playing her cello and DJ Vinyl Scratch walked around listening to music, everypony always had something to do.

Over at the Golden Oak Library where Twilight and her 2 friends Neo and Spike lived, Neo was taking some time off from his usual activities. Spike was downstairs doing a few chores, Twilight wasn't there though, she was out with her friends hanging out and doing girly things, Spike wanted to come along but Twilight thought he might find it boring because they were going to do girly things. Neo decided to stay home because he didn't want to ruin their girly time.

Neo came downstairs and sat down at a flat screen TV, he hooked up a Sega Genesis machine and played classic video games. After 30 minutes of playing video games, Neo looked over and saw Spike sitting on the floor with his head down, Spike looked very sad and kind of depressed. Neo felt sad seeing Spike like that, Neo turned off his game machine and went over to Spike. He asked Spike what was wrong, Spike looked up at Neo, he had some tears in his eyes. Then Spike said to Neo, "I just wish I had somepony to hang out with, I wanted to hang out with Twilight, but she thought I would be bored because they were going to do girly things, so she left me here, I just wish I could hang out with somepony who would always want me around, I just feel left out." Spike sobbed a little and put his head down. Neo put his hand around Spike's face, Spike looked at him, Neo said, "Spike, are you lonely?" Spike nodded and Neo said, "You're not alone little buddy, I'm here, if you need somepony to hang out with, you can hang out with me." Spike smiled and said, "Really, do you mean it?" Neo said, "Of course I do Spike, you're my little buddy, the girls are out spending girly time together, so let's go out and spend some boy time together." Spike jumped right up into Neo's arms and snuggled him, Neo gave Spike a hug and they had a brotherly moment. Then Neo put Spike on the ground, they walked out of the library and went out into town to spend some boy time together.

First Neo took Spike for a ride on his motorcycle, Spike had so much fun riding on the motorcycle, he shouted, "Wah-hoo!" After that, Neo held Spike in his arms and flew up in the sky, Neo flew around Equestria while holding Spike in his arms, Spike loved the view from up there. While Neo was flying around, Rainbow Dash was flying nearby and she saw them, Rainbow Dash hid behind a cloud and spied on them, She thought that they might be up to something since they were supposed to be at the library. Then Neo flew back down to Ponyville and Rainbow Dash decided to follow them and spy on them.

For the rest of the day, Neo and Spike hung out together with Rainbow Dash watching them, Neo and Spike had a lot of fun together and Spike even said he was having the best day of his life. After a fun day together, Neo and Spike came back to the Golden Oak Library, when they went in, the mane 6 were in there and it seemed like they had been waiting for them. Twilight came over to them and asked them where they had been, Neo explained to Twilight that they were out spending some boy time together since earlier today Spike felt like he was being left out when Twilight went to hang out with her friends and did girly things. Twilight understood and she apologized to Spike, she didn't know how much he felt about spending time with her and her friends. Twilight told Neo and Spike that the next day, she and her friends are going out on a picnic and she will let Neo and Spike join them, they will all spend time together and nopony will be left out, they will find something they can do altogether and they can do things that are boy and girl related. Spike felt so much better, he gave Twilight a hug and thanked her.

Then Neo said he had something for Spike, he went upstairs for one second and came back down with a big bag, he gave the bag to Spike and it was full of gemstones. Spike smiled happily at all the gemstones and it made him hungry just by looking at them, Spike started eating some of the gemstones and he asked Neo where he got them, Neo said some dragons were having a wrestling competition and he competed, the dragons made an exception with a human competing since they thought for sure that he would lose. But they didn't know that Neo was a part time wrestler for WWE and Neo took down his dragon opponent, and for winning, the dragons awarded him with 100's of gemstones, and Neo decided to save them for Spike.

Spike thanked Neo over and over again for the gemstones, then Twilight said, "Did you have fun today Spike?" Spike said, "Oh Twilight, Neo is so much fun to hang out with, I'm so happy to have a friend like him." Then Spike gave Neo a hug, Neo picked up Spike and they both hugged each other and had a brotherly moment. The mane 6 awed at the sweet moment, it seemed like Neo and Spike were coming closer as brothers every day. As Neo and Spike hugged each other, they thought about their awesome day together and hoped that they could do it again someday... with the mane 6 included.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Searching for Sweetie Belle

My Little Pony: A Belle For Neo

Chapter 2

Searching for Sweetie Belle

The next day around 1:00 in the afternoon, Neo, Spike and the mane 6 went out to have a picnic in a field, luckily this time, Rarity remembered to bring the paper plates so she didn't have a panic attack and faint. Spike was feeling better that they were all spending time together and he wasn't being left out. Neo was eating pizza from his automatic foodmaker, the ponies were always so intrigued by his foodmaker machine, they thought technology was awesome, Twilight even called technology magic used by humans.

As the 8 friends hung out with each other, Applejack noticed her little sister Applebloom and her friend Scootaloo about 15 feet away ahead of where they were. They appeared to be looking for somepony, Applejack wanted to know what was going on since they were supposed to be in school. Applejack went over to Applebloom and Scootaloo and asked them what was going on, they told her that Sweetie Belle was missing and they were out looking for her. Right away, Applejack went back and told her friends what was going on and they all went to the schoolhouse to find out what was going on.

Over at the schoolhouse, all of the fillies and colts were outside the school along with their teacher Miss. Cheerilee, Cheerilee was crying because she was so worried about Sweetie Belle. Neo asked Cheerilee what was going on, the mane 6 and Spike listened as well, Cheerilee was sobbing and too sad to tell them what happened, then a filly approached Neo and said that she could tell them what happened, the filly had a pale coat and a red mane, she wore glasses and her cutie mark was 2 candy canes in a heart shape. She said her name was Twist and she told them what happened, Twist said that about 30 minutes ago, the fillies and colts were having recess, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were playing catch with a rubber ball that was kind of hard, then Sweetie Belle threw the ball really hard, Applebloom missed it and it flew in to the air, Twist was walking by and suddenly, the ball came down and hit Twist directly in the face. Twist cried because she was hurt but luckily her glasses didn't get broken, Sweetie Belle saw what she had done and she was very scared, she saw Twist crying and she was hurt, Sweetie Belle was so scared that she might get in trouble so she ran away. Twist explained to Neo that it was just an accident but Sweetie Belle had run away and was hiding because she was afraid she was going to get into trouble for hitting Twist. Neo patted Twist on the head and said everything will be okay, they will find Sweetie Belle and she won't be in trouble. Rarity was very worried, she even cried as well, Sweetie Belle was her little sister and she was responsible for her, but Neo assured Rarity that he and the ponies will find Sweetie Belle. Neo told the mane 6 and the fillies and colts they he will need all their help to find Sweetie Belle. He asked them to look wherever they can and if they find Sweetie Belle, they need to tell her to come home because everypony is looking for her.

And so Neo, Spike, the mane 6 and the fillies and colts went out to search for Sweetie Belle, they searched around various area of Ponyville, Rarity got very worried every second when nopony could find Sweetie Belle. Rainbow Dash searched for Sweetie Belle from the air and even she couldn't find Sweetie Belle, even Neo was having trouble finding her, he rode around Ponyville on his motorcycle looking for Sweetie Belle, there was no doubt in Neo's mind that Sweetie Belle was hiding because she was so afraid of getting into trouble, but Neo knew that they had to find Sweetie Belle before something bad happens to her.

A few minutes later, Applebloom and Scootaloo came over to Neo and said they had found Sweetie Belle. Other fillies and colts came over to them along with the mane 6 and Spike, they were so happy they had finally found Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle was crying and very scared of what might happen now, Neo said, "Sweetie Belle, what were you doing hiding, everypony is looking for you, you shouldn't hid from us." Twist came over to Sweetie Belle and told her that everything was alright, it was just an accident and Sweetie Belle was not in trouble. Twist comforted Sweetie Belle, she still cried a little but she gave Twist a hug and kept apologizing for what she did.

Then Neo picked up Sweetie Belle and said everything would be alright, Neo comforted Sweetie Belle and she started to feel so much better, but Neo told Sweetie Belle that she should never run off and hid from everypony because something bad could happen to her, and even if she does get in trouble, she still has friends and family around her that love her and care about her. Sweetie Belle felt so happy, she snuggled in Neo's arms and the fillies and colts awed at the sweet moment.

Then Rarity and Cheerilee came over, they were so happy that Sweetie Belle had been found, Cheerilee hugged Sweetie Belle and she was so relieved that she had been found and was alright, then Rartiy cried and hugged Sweetie Belle and said never to run off ever again, then Rarity took Sweetie Belle home and she would have to stay with her for the rest of the day. I hope Sweetie Belle has learned that you can't run from your problems, if you are in trouble, you should come to your friends and family who love you and care about you, then everything will be alright.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 School Guest

My Little Pony: A Belle For Neo

Chapter 3

School Guest

Later that day about an hour before it was time for Princess Celestia to raise the sun and Princess Luna to raise the moon, Rarity had finally calmed down about what happened earlier that day about Sweetie Belle running off and hiding from everypony, Rarity made Sweetie Belle promise never to do that ever again and Rarity said that Sweetie Belle had to stay in her room for the rest of the day as a punishment. Sweetie Belle peeked out of her room to see what Rarity was doing and she was hard at work making a dress for somepony, Sweetie Belle really wanted to go out for a few minutes because she had a request for her teacher Miss. Cheerilee, so Sweetie Belle opened up her window and snuck out, hoping that Rarity will never find out she was gone.

Sweetie Belle trotted around Ponyville, looking for her teacher, then Sweetie Belle saw her leaving the Spa center. Sweetie Belle went over to Cheerilee and said hello to her, Cheerilee gave a sweet hello to Sweetie Belle and said it was a pleasant surprise to see her, she also mentioned that Sweetie Belle gave her quite a fright when she ran off earlier today. Sweetie Belle apologized for that and said she would never do that again, but then Sweetie Belle asked Cheerilee if she would invite Neo to come to the school tomorrow as a guest and sing for the class. Cheerilee didn't plan on that, but it had been a while since Neo came to the school, so Cheerilee said she would be more than happy to have Neo come as a guest to the school. Sweetie Belle was so happy, she jumped for joy, excited about seeing Neo tomorrow morning at school. Then Sweetie Belle said that Cheerilee was the best teacher in Equestria. Cheerilee blushed and said thank you, then Sweetie Belle gave her favorite teacher a hug. Cheerilee hugged her back and then Sweetie Belle happily trotted back home. Cheerilee watched with a smile as Sweetie Belle trotted happily back home.

Then Cheerilee headed over to the library to see Neo, she gently knocked on the door, Twilight answered and Cheerilee asked to see Neo. Neo came to the door and Cheerilee gave him a sweet smile. She politely asked Neo if he could come to the school tomorrow to sing for her class. Neo said he had nothing to do tomorrow and he would be happy to come sing for her class. Cheerilee was so happy, she gave him a note so that he would remember, she politely thanked him and she said she would see him tomorrow at the schoolhouse.

The next morning, Neo got up early so that he would have plenty of time to get to the schoolhouse, Neo put on a shirt with the Mortal Kombat logo on it that Rarity had made for him, everypony was beginning to see that logo as Neo's cutie mark if he had one, even though Neo had a Mortal Kombat logo tattoo. Neo also put on his white Gothic makeup because he didn't want the fillies and colts to have to look at the mutilated side of his face. Neo got ready, said goodbye to Twilight and Spike who were already up and about and Neo headed for the schoolhouse. He got to the schoolhouse within 5 minutes, he quietly knocked on the door, a sweet female voice said, "Come in please." Which he knew it was Cheerilee, and Neo opened the door and walked into the school.

The fillies and colts were very happy to see him, they were all smiling, and Sweetie Belle was really happy to see him and so were her friends Applebloom and Scootaloo. And none of the fillies and colts said a word or gave a weird look about his Gothic makeup, they had gotten used to that by now. Then Cheerilee said to the class, "Okay my little ponies, we have a guest today, our human friend Neo has come to sing for us, so please give your full attention to him and please be courteous and clap for him when he is finished. And so the fillies and colts watched Neo with big smiles and waited for him to sing and Cheerilee watched him as well. Neo played a song with his mind and performed for the class ("Lollipop" by Mika), the class smiled happily and moved their heads to the melody of Neo's song, even Cheerilee was moving her head to the song. When Neo finished the song, the fillies and colts clapped for him and so did Cheerilee. They loved the song so much, all the fillies and colts loved Neo very much and most of them saw him as their idol.

Later that day when the fillies and colts were at recess, Neo was sitting on a bench watching the fillies and colts play. He saw Sweetie Belle sitting on a swing, but nopony was pushing her, Neo walked over to Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Belle politely said hello to Neo and asked him if he would please push her on the swing. Her cheeks turned red and she smiled sweetly at him, since she asked him very nicely, Neo began pushing Sweetie Belle on the swing. Sweetie Belle laughed playfully as Neo pushed her on the swing, she was having so much fun, Neo felt happy seeing Sweetie Belle having so much fun, it brought him a lot of joy. After 10 minutes of pushing Sweetie Belle on the swing, Applebloom and Scootaloo came over to see them, the 3 fillies told Neo they loved his song and they loved him so much. Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo all snuggled against Neo and Neo hugged them. They all shared hugs and snuggles and had a sweet moment of friendship. The Cutie Mark Crusaders loved Neo very much and they were so happy to have a friend like him living with them in Ponyville.

Neo stayed out on the playground until school was out, as the fillies and colts were going home for the day, Sweetie Belle came back to the playground to see Neo. She was happy to see that Neo was still there, Sweetie Belle jumped into Neo's arms and snuggled him, Sweetie Belle loved Neo so much. Then Neo put Sweetie Belle on the ground and she asked Neo if he would like to come over to Rarity's Boutique and sleep over for the night. Neo wasn't sure about it, he had never stayed overnight at Rarity's Boutique, Sweetie Belle practically begged him to come, she even gave him cute eyes and said, "Pwease." Neo couldn't resist that sweet little face, but he said he would on one condition, Neo said he will sleep over at Rarity's Boutique tonight if it's okay with Rarity. Sweetie Belle was so sure that Rarity would approve, she felt so happy, she jumped into Neo's arms and gave him a big hug. Neo hugged Sweetie Belle and they both shared a loving hug. Then Sweetie Belle jumped down and began running home to ask Rarity about Neo staying over for the night, then Sweetie Belle stopped and looked back at Neo, she smiled and waved at him, he waved back as he headed back to the Golden Oak Library, Sweetie Belle smiled a cute smile as she watched him walk off, looks like Sweetie Belle may be developing a small crush on Neo.

End of chapter 3, chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4 Sleepover at Rarity's

My Little Pony: A Belle For Neo

Chapter 4

Sleepover at Rarity's

Sweetie Belle was running home as fast as she could, she had just invited Neo to come spend the night at Rarity's boutique and Neo said he will come but only if Rarity approves, and Sweetie Belle was heading home to ask Rarity about that right now. When Sweetie Belle got home, she went inside and saw Rarity making a fabric. Sweetie Belle nervously went over to her big sister and she said she had a question for her, Rarity stopped what she was doing and she looked down at her little sister and said, "What is it?" With a smile, Sweetie Belle explained that she invited Neo to come spend the night at the boutique and she wanted to know if she was okay with it. Rarity thought about it for a second, she never had Neo spend the night at her boutique. But Sweetie Belle was asking very nicely and Rarity thought that it would be wonderful for Sweetie Belle to have someone to hang out with other than just her older sister, so Rarity said yes, Neo could spend the night at the boutique. Sweetie Belle yelled "Yay!" And jumped for joy, she was so happy that Rarity approved of Neo spending the night at their house, Sweetie Belle wanted to go tell Neo herself that Rarity approved, but Rarity said that wouldn't be necessary, Rarity would write a letter inviting Neo to spend the night at their house and she'll give it to him herself. So Rarity wrote the letter and headed over to the Golden Oak Library to give Neo the letter.

Meanwhile at the library, Twilight was studying different magic spells and Neo was helping her study, just trying to be a good friend to her, Spike was doing chores like he usually does, he was rearranging books and wiping dust off of the bookshelves. A few minutes later, there came a knock at the door, Neo answered it and it was Rarity, she handed Neo the letter and said he was more than welcome to come spend the night at her boutique, she winked at him flirtatiously and left. Neo read the letter and felt happy that she approved of him spending the night at her boutique, and I'm sure that Sweetie Belle is really happy that he will be spending the night with her and her big sister. Then Neo told Twilight about the invitation, Twilight said it was nice of Rarity and Sweetie Belle to invite him over to spend the night with them, Twilight said that she would carry on her studies and he can go ahead and go over to Rarity's, Twilight gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, which made Neo blush and she told him to have fun and she'll see him tomorrow. Then Neo walked out of the library and headed over to Rarity's Boutique, Neo was still blushing after Twilight's kiss, he thought being kissed by female ponies was the most wonderful thing ever and it always made him happy.

When Neo got to Rarity's boutique, he gently knocked on the door, Rarity opened the door and she sweetly invited him in. When he came inside, Sweetie Belle came in the room and she was very happy to see him, she trotted over to Neo, she said hello to him in a cute voice and she jumped into Neo's arms, Sweetie Belle hugged Neo and she snuggled against him, Rarity thought that was so cute, she could tell that Sweetie Belle was becoming quite fond of Neo and they seemed to be getting closer, and it made Rarity very happy to see Neo getting along so sweetly with her dear little sister. Then Neo put Sweetie Belle on the ground and patted her on the head, Neo said that they will have a lot of fun together and he was looking forward to a night of fun with Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle ran to her room for a second, when she was gone, Rarity thanked Neo for coming and she also thanked him for making Sweetie Belle so happy, then Rarity gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, Neo blushed bright red, Sweetie Belle saw Rarity kiss Neo on the cheek and it made her a little jealous, Sweetie Belle wanted to spend as much time as possible with Neo. Sweetie Belle came over to Neo and smiled a cute smile at him. Neo asked Sweetie Belle what she would like to do, she wanted Neo to show her what humans do for fun since she had never seen what they do for fun.

So Neo, Sweetie Belle and Rarity began spending time together, Neo played video games and showed Sweetie Belle how to play them, of course Sweetie Belle didn't do a very good job, but Neo told her not to feel bad, nopony does a good job the first time they play a video game, if you just play more and more, you'll get better at it. Sweetie Belle said she will keep trying when she can, then Neo and Sweetie Belle watched YouTube videos on his IPad. Neo and Sweetie Belle watched YTP videos, JibJab videos, and various funny videos, Sweetie Belle laughed and laughed at the videos, there were even some videos that she didn't get but she still thought they were funny. After than Neo gave Sweetie Belle a belly rub, Sweetie Belle giggled as Neo rubbed her belly, and so Neo and Sweetie Belle hung out together and played together all day and Sweetie Belle had so much fun.

Later when night came, it was time for Sweetie Belle to go to bed, Sweetie Belle didn't want to go to bed, she wanted to keep hanging out with Neo, she didn't want their fun day to end, but Rarity said it was her bedtime and she had to go to bed, Sweetie Belle didn't even realize she was tired, but Neo said he had fun with her all day and she needs to sleep. Sweetie Belle hugged Neo and said she had so much fun with him today and was so happy he spent the day with her and Rarity. Neo rubbed Sweetie Belle's head and said he had fun too, he gave her a kiss on the head and told her goodnight, then Rarity took Sweetie Belle to bed. Rarity tucked in Sweetie Belle, made sure she was comfortable, kissed her on the head and told her goodnight. Sweetie Belle didn't think she would be able to sleep because of the fun day she had with Neo, she loved him so much and she hoped that they could spend another day like this very soon.

Neo was tired and he was going to bed as well, Rarity took Neo to a room where he could sleep for the night, She took him to a room that had a fancy bed in it and she said he could sleep here for the night. Neo got into the bed, Rarity, being a friend, tucked him in and made sure he was comfortable, she gave him a kiss on the head and said goodnight, which made Neo blush. Then Rarity went off to bed as well. Neo went to sleep, thinking about the fun day he had with Sweetie Belle and Rarity, but he didn't know that Sweetie Belle would want to hang out with him as much as possible, Neo just didn't know how much Sweetie Belle loved him, and he was about to find that out very soon.

End of chapter 4, chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Sleeping Buddy

My Little Pony: A Belle For Neo

Chapter 5

Sleeping Buddy

It was the middle of the night and everypony in Ponyville was asleep, Neo was sleeping over at Rarity's Boutique and he was fast asleep, he was having a nice dream about being with his friends, the mane 6 and Spike, then something woke Neo up. Neo saw something under his covers on the bed and it was shaking, Neo looked under the covers but it was too dark to see under there, then Neo pulled off the covers and saw that it was Sweetie Belle. She was sitting on the bed, trembling in fear like she was scared of something and she had her face buried in her hooves. Neo said, "Sweetie Belle, what are you doing in here?" Sweetie Belle looked up at Neo with a worried look on her face, from the look on her face, Neo could tell that something was wrong. Neo said, "Sweetie Belle, what is it, what's wrong?" Sweetie Belle said in a frightened voice, "Excuse me Neo, I didn't mean to wake you up," Neo said, "What wrong Sweetie Belle, do you need something?" Sweetie Belle said, "Actually, I had a bad dream." Neo said, "Oh I'm sorry Sweetie." Sweetie Belle look so frightened, she just looked at Neo and said, "I'm too afraid to go back to my bed, I was just wondering, could I sleep with you?" Neo thought for a second, but Sweetie Belle look so scared, she said to him, "Please Neo, I'm so frightened, could I sleep with you... please?" Sweetie Belle gave Neo a sad and frightened look as if Sweetie Belle depended on this, but he could tell she was scared and he couldn't say no to that sweet little face, then Neo said, "Come here." Neo put his arms out,

Sweetie Belle smiled and went over to Neo, Sweetie Belle laid down next to Neo, Neo put the covers back over him and Sweetie Belle, Neo patted Sweetie Belle's head and said, "Don't worry Sweetie Belle, there's nothing to be afraid of, I'll protect you from anything and I'm here for you." Sweetie Belle smiled a sweet smile and said, "Oh thank you, thank you ever so much, I love you." Neo said, "I love you too little sweetie." Then Neo kissed Sweetie Belle on the head and whispered, "Goodnight Sweetie Belle, and sweet dreams." Sweetie Belle replied with a sweet, "Goodnight." Neo said, "Don't poke me with your horn." Sweetie Belle giggled at his comment and slowly drifted off to sleep, she snuggled against Neo, feeling safe with him and knowing she was safe with him. Neo hugged her and snuggled her against him to keep her warm, Sweetie Belle snuggled against Neo and slept peacefully, Neo thought Sweetie Belle looked so cute sleeping beside him. Right before Neo went back to sleep, he silently said a prayer to bless Sweetie Belle and all the joy she brings him. Then Neo went back to sleep with Sweetie Belle sleeping right beside him. Neo thought it felt nice to have sleeping buddy, even if it was just a sweet little filly like Sweetie Belle.

Then Rarity woke up for a second and she went to check on Sweetie Belle. When she saw that Sweetie Belle wasn't in her bed, she got a little worried, but then she went into the room where Neo was sleeping and she saw Sweetie Belle in the bed sleeping with Neo. Rarity felt better, knowing where she was, she thought it was so cute seeing her little sister sleeping next to Neo, then Rarity went back to bed as well.

The next morning, Neo woke up feeling rested and in a good mood, but he saw that Sweetie Belle was gone, he assumed she must have already gotten up. But then Neo smelled smoke, he wondered what that was, then Sweetie Belle came into the room carrying something, she was happy to see that Neo was up now. She gave him a cheerful, "Good Morning." Then Sweetie Belle jumped up on his bed, stood up straight and sang to Neo, "Good morning to you, good morning to you, good morning dear Neo, good morning to you." And she smiled at him, Neo said, "Good morning Sweetie Belle, how's my sweet little filly?" Sweetie Belle giggled and said, "I'm wonderful, here, I made this just for you." Sweetie Belle handed Neo a plate with burned pancakes. Neo took a good look at the pancakes and he could tell that they were badly burned. That's when Neo realized that that's why the house smelled like smoke a few minutes ago. Neo couldn't eat burned pancakes, but he didn't want to hurt Sweetie Belle's feelings. So he said, "Sweetie Belle, you kind of overcooked these." Sweetie Belle said, "I know, I'm not very good at cooking, but I wanted to make breakfast for you because of how kind you've been to me and to show you how much I appreciated having you around, I'm sorry I can't cook very well." Neo patted Sweetie Belle on the head and said, "That's okay, but maybe I can help." Neo took out the device out of his pocket that becomes his automatic foodmaker, he inserted the burned pancakes into it, he pushed a button on the foodmaker, and in 10 seconds, the foodmaker gave him the pancakes and they were now normal and edible, they were no longer burned. Sweetie Belle was amazed by what just happened, she asked him how he did that, Neo explained that his foodmaker can take food that's been burned or overcooked and makes it normal and just right. Sweetie Belle was fascinated by that.

Then Rarity woke up with a yawn, she smelled something burning in the kitchen, she ran into the kitchen and saw that it was full of smoke and the smoke was coming from a pot on the stove, Rarity opened the window to let the smoke out, when the smoke cleared, she took the pot off the stove and placed it in the sink to stop it from smoking, then she shouted for Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle heard Rarity shouting her name, she thought to herself, "Oh no, I'm in trouble now." Then Sweetie Belle went into the kitchen looking guilty. Rarity glared at Sweetie Belle and scolded her for cooking by herself, she even said that Sweetie Belle could have burned the house down. Sweetie Belle said that she just wanted to do something nice for Neo so she wanted to make breakfast for him. She cried a little, knowing that she was in trouble, Rarity felt bad and she tried to get Sweetie Belle to stop crying.

Then Neo came into the kitchen and wanted to know if everything was okay. Rarity said everything was fine, Sweetie Belle ran over to Neo and snuggled against his feet, he saw that she was crying so he comforted her, Rarity explained that she scolded Sweetie Belle for cooking by herself and she left a pot on the stove that was smoking up the kitchen. Neo understood Rarity being hard on Sweetie Belle, she was her older sister and she had to look out for her. Then Neo hugged Sweetie Belle to cheer her up, she hugged him back and Rarity even joined in the hug.

So then it was time for Neo to leave, but Sweetie Belle still wanted to spend more time with him, so she asked Rarity if she could go hang out with Neo around town, Rarity thought about it, luckily, Sweetie Belle didn't have school today and she thought it would be good for Sweetie Belle to get out of the house. Sweetie Belle was happy, so Neo said goodbye to Rarity and hoped that he would see her later with the rest of his friends. Sweetie Belle trotted happily out the door with him and they went out on the town for a day of fun.

End of chapter 5, chapter 6 coming soon.


	6. Chapter 6 A Fun Day with Sweetie Belle

My Little Pony: A Belle For Neo

Chapter 6

A Fun Day with Sweetie Belle

Neo and Sweetie Belle were out in town, having a fun day with each other, Sweetie Belle had so much fun with Neo the day before, she wanted to keep hanging out with him, she loved being with him and she seemed to feel safe when she was with him, she even seemed to feel safe with him more than her own sister Rarity.

Neo and Sweetie Belle went to the schoolhouse playground, Sweetie Belle got on the swing and politely asked Neo to push her. Neo pushed Sweetie Belle on the swing and Sweetie Belle had so much fun, she played on the swing for about an hour and she didn't want to stop swinging, she was having fun just being with Neo. But then Neo got tired of pushing her on the swing so Sweetie Belle got off the swing and they went to do something else. Neo decided to take Sweetie Belle for a ride on his motorcycle. Neo got on his motorcycle and he told Sweetie Belle to hold onto him, Neo rode his motorcycle and as he rode it, Sweetie Belle had a lot of fun riding with him. She had never rode something this fast before and she thought it was amazing. Neo rode as far as the outskirts of Ponyville and then he rode back to Ponyville, he didn't want to take Sweetie Belle very far because he didn't want to worry Rarity. When they got back to Ponyville, Sweetie Belle said that was the best thing she had ever rode on, she thought it was much more fun than riding a carriage.

After that Neo got Sweetie Belle some ice cream and Neo drank a soda from his automatic foodmaker. After Sweetie Belle ate her ice cream and Neo drank his soda, Sweetie Belle asked Neo if she would play with her. Neo wanted to do anything to make Sweetie Belle happy, so he said yes. They started off by playing hide and seek, Sweetie Belle went off to hide while Neo counted to 10. Then Neo started looking for Sweetie Belle around the playground, it didn't take Neo very long to find her. Neo found Sweetie Belle hiding in an empty barrel, she said, "You found me." Neo picked her up and kissed her on the head, then Sweetie Belle gently touched Neo with her hoof, jumped out of his arms and said, "Tag, you're it." So Neo chased Sweetie Belle and Sweetie Belle ran from him laughing playfully, she was having so much fun with him. When Neo caught Sweetie Belle, he picked her up, held her in his arms like a cat and he gave Sweetie Belle a hug, Sweetie Belle hugged and snuggled Neo and said that he was so much fun to be with. Neo and Sweetie Belle looked at each other's eyes for a second, Sweetie Belle smiled a sweet smile and she had a look of love in her eyes, she loved Neo very much and she felt like she was in love with him, Sweetie Belle had never felt this way about anypony, she felt safe and secure around Neo that she now had a crush on him. Then Sweetie Belle gave Neo another hug and said she loved him, Neo hugged and snuggled her and said that he loved her too.

As they were hugging each other, 2 fillies came over to them, it was Sweetie Belle's friends, Applebloom and Scootaloo, they seemed very happy to see Neo and Sweetie Belle. Sweetie Belle asked them if they would like to play tag with her and Neo, they excitedly said yes and Sweetie Belle tagged Neo and said he was it. Neo played tag with the Cutie Mark Crusaders for a few minutes, after he had caught them all, he gave them all hugs and snuggles, he patted them on the head and said they were a lot of fun. Sweetie Belle looked at Neo with hearts in her eyes, she just loved him so much. Then Neo noticed it was getting late and Neo had to take Sweetie Belle back home, Applebloom and Scootaloo said goodbye to them and they went home and Neo took Sweetie Belle home.

When they got there, Rarity greeted them with a smile and she said welcome home to Sweetie Belle, she seemed like she had missed Sweetie Belle and she said that she hoped Sweetie Belle had fun with Neo, Sweetie Belle said she had so much fun, she didn't want the day to end. But Rarity assured her sister that there will be another day like this and it will come very soon. But then Sweetie Belle remembered something, her birthday was coming up and it was only 2 days away, and she wanted to invite Neo. Sweetie Belle said to Neo, "Neo, my birthday is in 2 days and I'm gonna have a birthday party, will you come to my birthday party?" Neo thought for a second, but Sweetie Belle gave him a cute look and said, "Won't you come, won't you please come... please?" Neo couldn't resist that sweet little face and and she was asking him so nicely. So Neo said he would come, Sweetie Belle was so happy, she hopped up and down joyfully, so happy that Neo was going to come to her party.

Sweetie Belle gave Neo a hug and said goodbye to him, she said that she'll see him at the party, Neo said he wouldn't miss it for all of Equestria. So then Neo gave Sweetie Belle a kiss on the head and said he'll see her in 2 days, then Neo began walking back to the Golden Oak Library, he looked back at Sweetie Belle, he waved at her and she waved back at him. Sweetie Belle watched Neo walk off until he was out of sight, she was looking forward to seeing him at her birthday party in the next 2 days.

End of chapter 6, chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7 Planning a Party

My Little Pony: A Belle For Neo

Chapter 7

Planning a Party

Later during the night, Neo left the Golden Oak Library and went to sit down on a bench in the town square, he sat down on a bench and smoked a cigarette, Neo had waited until it was dark and everypony had gone home so nopony would have to inhale the smoke or complain about his smoking, and he especially didn't want the fillies and clots to inhale the smoke, he really cared about their health, and the last thing he wanted is a filly or a colt to get cancer, after smoking for a few minutes, Twilight showed up and asked why he was out this late. Neo said that he needed to smoke a cigarette and he waited until it was late at night and everypony was gone so they wouldn't have to put up with the smoke. Twilight understood and she said that it was very considerate of him to care about other ponies' health and well being, especially the health and well being of the fillies and colts, Twilight sat down by Neo and decided to stay with him, he was her friend so she didn't mind being near him when he smoked.

After Neo smoked, Twilight walked Neo back home to the library. Then Neo got into bed, Twilight said goodnight to him and he said goodnight back to her, Twilight trotted upstairs and Neo said a prayer to bless Twilight, his friends, the princesses and especially Sweetie Belle who had come to love him very much. Then Neo quickly drifted off to sleep and slept peacefully through the night. The next morning, Neo got up in a good mood, Twilight was already up and she gave him a cheerful good morning, he said good morning back to her, Twilight said that she was going to Sugarcube Corner to see the cake that Pinkie Pie had made for Sweetie Belle's birthday, Neo decided to come with her and so did Spike.

So the 3 friends headed over to Sugarcube Corner, they went inside and Mrs. Cake was behind the counters making cupcakes and snow cones. Twilight went to the counter and asked Mrs. Cake if Pinkie Pie had made the cake for Sweetie Belle's birthday party, Mrs. Cake said Pinkie Pie had just finished it and she had it in a box on the counter, Mrs. Cake showed Sweetie Belle's cake to Twilight, it was a large chocolate cake with various shapes and party logos on it, and in the middle of the cake, there was icing writing that said, "Happy Birthday Sweetie Belle." Twilight thought the cake looked really good and it was perfect for Sweetie Belle. Then Pinkie Pie came into the room, she greeted Twilight, Neo and Spike with a cheerful good morning, then Neo had an idea for Sweetie Belle's birthday, he said he had to go see Rarity, Neo said he would see Twilight and Pinkie Pie later, then Neo left Sugarcube Corner and headed over to Raritys' Boutique.

When Neo got there, he gently knocked on the door, he heard Rarity say, "Come in." Neo came inside the boutique and he saw Rarity sitting at a desk sewing a dress. Rarity smiled at Neo and said good morning to him. Neo asked Rarity for a favor, he asked Rarity to make him a cake made out of cardboard, at first Rartiy didn't understand, but Neo told her that he had this idea for Sweetie Belle's birthday party. Neo explained that in the real world, sometimes humans have these fake cakes usually made out of cardboard or plastic at parties, and a human can fit inside of it, and during parties, the human comes out of the fake cake and dances for everyone at the party, and he thought about doing something like that for Sweetie Belle's party. Rarity thought that would be fascinating, she said she would start making a cardboard cake big enough for Neo to fit inside, Neo will hide in the cake and during the party, Neo will come out of the fake cake and dance for the party guests. Neo told Rarity his height was 5-07, then Rarity began working on the cardboard cake, then Neo left Rarity's boutique and went into town to see if he could find a gift for Sweetie Belle.

Meanwhile at the schoolhouse, school was over and Sweetie Belle was giving out invitations to her birthday party, of course she invited her good friends Applebloom and Scootaloo, she also invited other various fillies and colts. Sweetie Belle was really looking forward to seeing Neo at the party.

Neo went to 5 different places in Ponyville to find a gift for Sweetie Belle, but he couldn't find anything that he could give her. Neo thought about what he could get her, then he had an idea, but he would have to go to the real world to get it. Thanks to Neo's new technology, he had access to portals and he could easily travel through them to get to the real world and back to Equestria. So Neo went to a field, he summoned a portal, he went through the portal and went to the real world. When he got to the real world, he appeared to be in New York City. Then he made a phone call, he called a friend of his who used to work in a factory and he asked to meet up with him.

A few minutes later, Neo met up with his friend, he asked his friend if he could make something special for him to give to a friend of his in the land where he lives known as Equestria. His friend said he would get on it right away. Neo had to stay in New York City until his friend finished making the gift. About 2 hours later, his friend called him and said he finished making the gift. Neo met up with his friend again, his friend showed him the gift, Neo though the gift was perfect and he knew it was just the right gift for Sweetie Belle, he knew that when he gives Sweetie Belle this gift, she will love and cherish it for many years.

End of chapter 7, chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8 Sweetie Belle's Birthday

My Little Pony: A Belle For Neo

Chapter 8

Sweetie Belle's Birthday

Today was Sweetie Belle's birthday and she was very excited, Sweetie Belle still had to go to school but her party was going to start right when she gets home from school. During school, Cheerilee had her class sing happy birthday for Sweetie Belle, and they talked about what they will be doing at the party after school. When school was over, Sweetie Belle ran straight home as fast as she could, when she got home, she went inside and stayed in her room for a few minutes, she wanted to be surprised to see party. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were setting up the party outside her boutique. Some ponies starting showing up at the party right when it was almost set up.

Right when it was finished, Rarity went inside to get Sweetie Belle, Rarity had Sweetie Belle come outside and Sweetie Belle was looking forward to seeing Neo at the party. When Sweetie Belle got outside, everypony yelled, "SURPRISE!" Confetti flew in the air and everypony cheered for Sweetie Belle, then Pinkie Pie approached Sweetie Belle with a big grin and gave Sweetie Belle a special birthday hug. Sweetie Belle asked Pinkie Pie if she knew where Neo was, Pinkie Pie said that he was not at the party yet but he would be there soon.

More ponies were coming to the party and Sweetie Belle welcomed them and still waited up for Neo. The ponies at the party included Cheerile, Lyra, Bon Bon, Derpy Hooves, Spike, the mane 6 and various background ponies, fillies and colts. Sweetie Belle had a pile of gifts for her and Pinkie Pie just brought over the chocolate cake she had made for Sweetie Belle. A few minutes later after everypony who was invited came to the party, Neo was still not there, Sweetie Belle began to cry, she was beginning to think that Neo wasn't coming. Pinkie Pie saw Sweetie Belle looking sad and she had tears in her eyes, she trotted over to Sweetie Belle and asked her what was wrong, Pinkie Pie hated seeing anypony cry or be sad on their birthday. She asked Sweetie Belle why she was so sad, Sweetie Belle said that Neo hadn't shown up yet and she was starting to think he wasn't coming, and she was really looking forward to seeing him at the party. Pinkie Pie felt sad for Sweetie Belle, but she assured her that Neo will come soon, he wouldn't even think of missing Sweetie Belle's birthday party.

Then Rarity brought in another cake, this cake was from 5 to 6 feet tall and it looked like it was made out of cardboard. Rarity called Sweetie Belle over to come look at the cake. Sweetie Belle looked at the big cake, but she could tell it was a fake cake. But before Sweetie Belle could say anything, the top of the cake opened up and Neo came out of the cake and shouted, "Happy birthday Sweetie Belle." Sweetie Belle was so happy to see Neo, she jumped up and down joyfully, so happy that he came to her party. Neo came out the cake and performed a song for Sweetie Belle ("Lollipop" by Mika). Sweetie Belle watched Neo sing for her and everypony especially the fillies and colts at the party moved their heads to the melody of the song. When Neo finished the song, everypony cheered and everypony wished Sweetie Belle a happy birthday. Sweetie Belle went over to Neo, she jumped in his arms and said she was so happy he came to her party, she was about to think he wasn't coming but she was so happy he came. Neo hugged Sweetie Belle and he came like he promised and he was happy to be there for her.

Then Neo put Sweetie Belle on the ground and said it was time to open her gifts. Sweetie Belle had a lot of gifts to open, Neo had a gift to give to Sweetie Belle, she wanted to open it first, but he wanted her to open it last because it was a very special gift. Sweetie Belle opened her gifts and got lots of neat toys and other things, then Sweetie Belle opened her gift from Neo, his gift to her was a small snow globe music box, inside the snow globe was Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and Scootaloo hugging each other, Neo showed Sweetie Belle that when she turns the key at the bottom, snow flies around inside the globe and it plays cute music. Sweetie Belle loved the gift and she thought it was so thoughtful, Sweetie Belle smiled sweetly at Neo, she gave him a big hug and thanked him for the gift.

Neo picked up Sweetie Belle and he gave her a hug, she looked at him with a cute smile and gave him an expression of love, proving that she had a crush on him. She even had some happy tears in her eyes, Rarity was watching Sweetie Belle's interaction with Neo and she could tell that Sweetie Belle was very fond of Neo and seemed to even be in love with him. Then Sweetie Belle gave Neo another hug and said that she loved him so much and wished he was part of her family. Rarity thought that was very sweet, but she was kind of worried at the same time, Sweetie Belle was too young to have a crush on somepony, especially someone who is a lot older than her, but Rarity didn't want to ruin the party, so as soon as Sweetie Belle is alone, Rarity was going to have a talk with her about her so called crush on Neo.

End of chapter 8, chapter 9 coming soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Sweetie Belle's Confession

My Little Pony: A Belle For Neo

Chapter 9

Sweetie Belle's Confession

Sweetie Belle was having her birthday party and after receiving her gift from Neo, which was a snow globe music box with the Cutie Mark Crusaders inside the globe, she loved the gift so much and she even mentioned that this was the best birthday party she had ever had, and especially since Neo was at the party, she was even happier. Sweetie Belle was now talking with her friends Applebloom and Scootaloo, Rarity wanted to talk to Sweetie Belle about her constant relationship with Neo, she had become concerned that Sweetie Belle may be obsessed and maybe even in love with him.

Rarity called Sweetie Belle and said she wanted to talk to her. Sweetie Belle went over to Rarity, Rarity and Sweetie Belle went inside the boutique, Rarity started off by saying that she's noticed that she has come very close with Neo lately. Sweetie Belle knew what she meant and she said she loves being with Neo. Then Rarity said that she thinks that Sweetie Belle may be spending too much time with Neo and may be getting a little too close with him. Sweetie Belle knew where Rarity was going with this. Then Rarity just came out and said it, she asked Sweetie Belle is she was in love with Neo. Sweetie Belle sweated a little, she looked down and said that is kind of true, but then she mentioned that she feels safe around Neo.

Rarity wanted to know what she meant by safe. Sweetie Belle told Rarity that the night Neo was sleeping over with them, during the night, she had a bad dream, she went to ask Neo if she could sleep with him because she was too scared to go back to her own bed. Neo said yes and he let Sweetie Belle sleep with him and he said he would protect her from anything and he comforted her. Rarity was touched, she thought that was very sweet, but she asked Sweetie Belle why she went to Neo for help and not to her, Sweetie Belle said she was afraid that Rarity might think she is being ridiculous and paranoid and just send her back to her own bed, especially since Rarity has been hard on Sweetie Belle lately when she ran and hid from everypony a few days ago after accidentally hitting Twist and the time when Sweetie Belle cooked for Neo and almost burned the house down. Rarity understood, but she told Sweetie Belle that she was just looking out for Sweetie Belle, she has to be hard on her sometimes because she's her older sister, and she should ever needs help or comfort because of a bad dream, she should come to her instead of Neo, Rarity didn't understand why she would come to Neo for help instead of her own sister, Rarity told Sweetie Belle that she should never be afraid to come to her own sister for help, she reminded Sweetie Belle that Neo won't always be there to help her, but she always will, Rarity will always be there for Sweetie Belle no matter what, because they are sisters and sisters have to look out for each other.

Rarity said that it's okay for Sweetie Belle to go to Neo for comfort sometimes, but not to make it a habit, Rarity is always there for her when she needs her. Sweetie Belle felt so happy, she gave Rarity a hug, Rarity hugged her little sister she loved so much and she said they will always be true sisters. Sweetie Belle felt so much better that Rarity cared about her and her safety so much, then Rarity told Sweetie Belle that she should tell Neo how she feels about him, at first Sweetie Belle didn't know about that, she thought Neo might get mad at her, but Rarity assured her little sister that he won't be mad at her, and Sweetie Belle will feel so much better when she tells Neo how she really feels about him. Sweetie Belle smiled and said she will tell him, she will tell him her feelings for him and how much he means to her.

End of chapter 9, chapter 10 coming soon.


	10. Chapter 10 Neo's Special Friend

My Little Pony: A Belle For Neo

Chapter 10

Neo's Special Friend

Sweetie Belle's birthday party was still going on and ponies were having fun, especially the fillies and colts, Sweetie Belle and Rartiy had a talk about Sweetie Belle's obsession with Neo and Sweetie Belle told Rarity everything. Sweetie Belle explained to Rarity that she feels safe around Neo and sees him as security for her, and yes she does have a crush on him. Rarity explained to Sweetie Belle that Neo won't always be around to help Sweetie Belle when she needs help or comfort, and she should never be afraid to come to her own sister when she needs help and comfort. Now Sweetie Belle understood how much Rarity loves and cares for her and she felt better, but now Rarity wanted Sweetie Belle to tell Neo her feelings for him, Rarity said Sweetie Belle would feel a lot better once she tells Neo her feelings for him.

So Sweetie Belle went outside to see Neo, everypony was still partying and having fun and the fillies and colts were playing with each other, Sweetie Bell was nervous about telling Neo her feelings for him, but she promised Rarity that she would do it. So Sweetie Belle trotted over to Neo, Neo was talking to some fillies and colts, Sweetie Belle approached him and asked if she could talk to him, Neo said he would get back with the fillies and colts and he turned to Sweetie Belle. Neo said, "What is it Sweetie Belle?" Sweetie Belle was nervous, she blushed and said, "Um.. well, you know how I've been spending a lot of time with you lately." Neo said, "Yeah, don't you like spending time with me?" Sweetie Belle said, "Oh I love being with you, but... I kind of have a crush on you." Sweetie Belle gulped nervously and hoped Neo wouldn't get mad. Neo was surprised, but he calmly said, "You do, well, you're very sweet Sweetie Belle, do you mean you are in love with me?" Sweetie Belle nodded her head nervously, then she said, "You see, ever since you were there for me when I ran and hid from everypony after hitting Twist, I started to feel safe around you, Rarity just scolded me and I thought she didn't care, I wanted to spend more time with you, so I invited you to sleep over with us, and that night I had my bad dream, when you let me sleep with you, you made me feel safe and secure, and I always felt safe around you, that's when I started to really love you, I really do love you Neo, do you love me?" Neo understood her story and he said, "Of course I love you Sweetie Belle, you're a very sweet little filly, but I'm afraid we can't be in love with each other, you see, you're a little too young for relationships, and by the time you're grown up, I'll be twice your age, plus I'm already in love with another pony."

Sweetie Belle understood and said, "Really, who is it, who is your special somepony?" Neo said, "Princess Luna." Sweetie Belle gasped and said, "You're in love with a princess, and it's Princess Luna." Sweetie Belle couldn't believe Neo was in love with one of the princesses of Equestria, Neo said, "Yes I am, I love Princess Luna very much, and she's in love with me too, she even told me so, and she's a wonderful princess, I love her so very much." Sweetie Belle was very happy that Princess Luna found somepony who loves her for who she is and not for royalty, and after everything Princess Luna went through in the past, she needs somepony to love her for who she is. So Sweetie Belle was happy for Princess Luna, she'd rather Neo be in love with Princess Luna thanbe in love with her, Sweetie Belle said, "You're a wonderful boy Neo, and I'm happy that you have somepony who loves you." Neo said, "Thank you Sweetie Belle, and you know what, we both know I can't be in love with you, but we can be very good friends, and you are my very special friend." Sweetie Belle was so happy, she had tears in her eyes, she gave Neo a hug and said, "I love you Neo," Neo hugged her back and said, "I love you too Sweetie Belle, you will always be my special friend."

Rarity and her friends saw Sweetie Belle hugging Neo and they awed at the sweet moment, Applebloom and Scootaloo watched them hug too and they thought it was very sweet. Then Sweetie Belle gave Neo a kiss on the cheek, Neo gave Sweetie Belle a kiss on the head and said he'll see her around, then Sweetie Belle went off to play with her friends. After Sweetie Belle went to play, Rarity approached Neo, she gently tapped Neo on the shoulder, Neo looked at Rarity, she smiled at him and said, "Neo, I just wanted to thank you for being so kind to my dear little sister, you and Sweetie Belle have become such good friends and that makes me so happy, and it was very sweet of you to let her sleep with you after she had that bad dream, you've made her so happy and you've made me happy too, thank you so much for caring for my dear little Sweetie Belle." Neo said, "You're welcome Rarity, I love Sweetie Belle very much and she's brought me so much joy, she's such a sweet little filly." Rarity said, "She certainly is, and I'm so happy she's my little sister."

Neo felt a little guilty that he might have ruined their sister relationship, Neo looked at Rarity and said, "Rarity... I'm sorry." Rarity made a concerned look and said, "Whatever for darling?" Neo said, "Since I spent so much time with Sweetie Belle and made her feel safe around me, she always came to me instead of you whenever she needed help or comfort, and I was afraid that I might have ruined your relationship as sisters, I'm sorry if I have." Rarity understood, she put her hoof on his shoulder and said, "Dearest Neo, you haven't destroyed my relationship with my little sister, in fact, you've helped me realize how important it is for me to be there for her more often when she needs me, and I can't thank you enough for that, you are a true friend and Sweetie Belle will always appreciate you, and I love you very much." Rarity gave Neo a hug, showing how much she appreciated everything he's done for her and Sweetie Belle.

Finally Sweetie Belle's birthday party was over and the mane 6, Spike and Neo helped clean everything up. Then the next day, Neo was putting on a show for everypony in ponyville, everypony came to the stage that Neo performs on and waited for the show to start, the curtain rose up and music played, Neo was on stage and so were the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Neo performed a song and the Cutie Mark Crusaders danced along to the song ("Lollipop" by Mika). Everypony watched the show and they loved it, Rarity and Applejack were so proud to see their little sisters performing on stage, their dances were so cute and Neo was also their dance instructor. When the song was over, everypony clapped and cheered for them, Rarity and Applejack cheered the loudest. Neo and the Cutie Mark Crusaders came off the stage, Neo hugged the Cutie Mark Crusaders and said they did an awesome job, Neo gave each of them a kiss on the head, making them blush. Then Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash came to tell them that they did an awesome job as well.

Then Neo went outside to be alone and smoke a cigarette, a few minutes later, Applebloom came over to Neo, Neo put out his cigarette when she approached him, then Applebloom invited Neo to come spend the night at Applejack's farm at Sweet Apple Acres. He had never been to Applejack's farm, so he wouldn't mind coming over, Applebloom said he could meet her big brother Big Macintosh and Applejack's grandmother Granny Smith. Neo said he would come, Applebloom jumped for joy and went to tell Applejack, when Applebloom was out of sight, Neo thought to himself, "Here we go again."

End of chapter 10. The End.


End file.
